


[SK][ABO]被全泰国最性感的男人威胁了04

by Liqing



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liqing/pseuds/Liqing





	[SK][ABO]被全泰国最性感的男人威胁了04

＊＊＊＊

漆黑的夜色中，路灯下一辆黑色轿车小幅度的震动着，狭小的车内，两具高大的男性身躯吃力的挤在后座，交叠在一起，年轻力壮的劲瘦腰身律动着，如马达般冲刺，时不时发出“啪啪”的水声……

“哈……啊啊啊——”

Krist的腿弯折着向上，双腿大开被压成m型，最大程度承受着singto的顶弄，随着singto的抽插上上下下，呻吟着，后腰在与真皮座椅的摩擦下已经发红。Krist伸手摸向两人的交合处，却只能摸到singto的耻毛，那么大一根全都插入，股缝处流下不明液体，黏黏糊糊的，却能真真切切的感受到singto在他的体内。

汗液与体液的交融，满车的信息素蔓延着，昭示着这是一场激烈的性爱。Krist被singto翻了个身，头不小心撞了一下车窗，小小惊呼一声，下一刻那根肉棒又进来了，嘴边的惊呼变调，“啊……啊啊啊，太……太深了……”

车内空间有限，空气也不流通，很快车窗上就漫上一层白雾，Krist被操的有些失神，在singto的不断索取下，上下起伏间脸竟贴上了车窗，看着窗外昏暗路光灯的投影，即使这么晚了大概不会有人路过，但毕竟还是在室外……想到这Krist既羞耻又兴奋。

singto突然的抽插让Krist沉下了腰，唇瓣也不小心在车窗上留下一串湿痕，singto见状心猿意马，把手指伸入Krist口腔中狠狠搅拌抽插着，带出一些津液，singto拔出手指，Krist还下意识的仰头去追寻，含住，大张着嘴舔弄着。

身下的小穴也不断吸附着singto的肉棒，紧致的放佛不让它抽离。

singto喘着粗气，唇瓣游离在Krist脖颈后面，厮磨着，“你上下两个嘴可真是会吸人啊……”

还没等Krist反驳，他也没力气反驳，singto就把Krist抱起自己又换了个骑乘姿势，其实是怕Krist一个姿势久了不舒服，这个姿势让肉棒完完全全的进入到最深处，从下往上顶弄着，捏着Krist的翘臀，每一次重重的落下都直顶最深处，Krist被插的呻吟连连，嘴角流下的一丝津液在绯红的脸颊衬托下尽显淫靡，高昂着头颅达到了高潮，身下也漫出一些体液，成为了singto进出最好的润滑。

singto舔了舔Krist的喉结，嗓音沙哑，“老公操的你舒服吗？”

“啊！啊啊啊……舒服…啊…呜呜……”

Krist眼角滴落几滴生理泪水，被singto一一吻去，然后用力捏着Krist的下巴吻了上去，大力吸吮着下唇，舌头毫无预兆的扫入口腔，堵住了Krist的呜咽，强行抬起他的头交换着唾液。

Krist被吻的有些缺氧，在性爱中他们很少会接吻，一般都是直接进入。接吻是只有情人间才会做的不是吗？

singto的眼神突然凶狠起来，占有欲十足的说：“真想直接射在你体内。”

然后又贴在Krist耳畔厮磨，如情人间亲密的耳语。

但他说的话却让Krist惊恐起来。

“kit为我生个小狮子好不好。”

Krist想推开singto，手臂却软绵绵的没有力气，往日的健身在此刻完全起不到任何作用。

singto有些生气的攥住Krist的手腕，身下又恶狠狠的顶弄起来，Krist被刚刚singto的话语吓到，真怕他射在里面，带着哭腔的求饶道：“出去……不要……”

嗓音都被冲撞的支离破碎。

不知是因害怕还是快感而剧烈颤抖的Krist，很快有一种失禁感，最后像是把白白的液体一股股的尿出来一样，早已射过一次的他这次射出的液体也很稀释。

Krist呜咽着，巨大的羞耻感和快感让他在高潮过后浑身痉挛着，什么时候他变的这么敏感了？

是不是就像singto说的，没有男人操就不行。Krist有些想哭，以前的他不是这样的。

singto刚刚那一瞬间真的想内射，但看到Krist露出有些绝望的神情，善存的最后一丝理智让他在关键时刻还是抽了出来射在了Krist大腿处。

singto抽出纸巾擦了擦射在Krist大腿上的精液，然后一把抱住他，柔声安慰道：“没事了没事了，不哭啊kit……”

Krist皱了皱眉着推开singto说：“我没事。”

做都做了，他也不是矫情的人，毕竟爽是真的爽，有时候和singto做着做着他都会觉得自己以前每个月吃抑制剂的日子真是白过了，怎么没早点尝这种滋味？

Krist和singto虽然口头上没做什么约定，但他们用行动证明了两人之间的关系——炮友。

两人做爱已成家常便饭，一个月有一大半时间singto都在Krist家过夜，singto又是Krist的助理，时刻不离的跟着，多的是机会上下其手，即使Krist没发情也往往被singto撩拨的不能自己，慢慢的他就习惯了，甚至有些食髓知味。

以至于在singto说他有事要回老家几天时，Krist从一开始的高兴到后来的感到不习惯，没有singto压着他做的日子里……还真有点想他。

singto不在的第三天，Krist工作已经魂飘千里了，他把头埋在桌子上，完全没心思工作啊！

john还偏偏要在这时候来烦他，“诶，Krist我跟你说个事。”

“等等。”

Krist手机铃声响了，他看到来电人是singtuan连忙接起来，然后声音极其冷静的说：“喂。”

“kit，我好想你啊，你想我吗？”

耳畔传来日思夜想的嗓音，低声诉说着想念，Krist脸马上红了，走到一边。

“我……你什么时候回来？”

singto确定Krist是想他了，笑了笑回答道：“kit快发情了吧，你那里也想我了吧？明天我回来后会好好满足你的。”

Krist听着singto没羞没躁的骚话有些腿软，想起了他每次进入他的时候……会摸着他湿软的小穴一遍遍执拗的问。

“这里想我了吗？”

Krist脸上红的发烫，连忙挂了电话。

转过身对上john的眼神，不自觉的皱了皱眉，这讨厌鬼怎么还在这。

john却像没看到一样，邪气的弯起嘴角，笑眯眯道：“是你的小助理打来的电话？”

“要你管。”

john叹了口气，摊了摊手，“我今天找你就是要跟你说你那个助理的事……”

……

Krist脑子里还想着刚刚john说的话，仔细回忆起了淫乱的那第一天，虽然不知道john怎么知道自己是o还看出了他们的关系……

但第一次见singto，那个背包确实是经singto之手送来的……这么多年以来抑制剂都很有用，只有那天出了问题，还偏偏那么巧在洗手间被singto发现……

世界上真的有这么巧合的事情吗？

Krist冒着冷汗，细思极恐。

可是，如果singto真的想要害他，有很多机会，为什么要一次又一次的羞辱他？

Krist脑子里乱成一团，拿起衣服心事重重的走进试衣间。

才刚掀开帘子还什么都没看清就被人擒住，一声惊呼也被手掌盖住。Krist奋力挣扎，张口想咬手，却被手指探入口腔……

脖颈上传来烫人的温度，舌尖轻轻舔舐着那处印记，空气中飘散着淡淡咖啡因的苦涩味道，却令人上瘾。

“别动，是我。”

Krist安静下来，感受到臀部被singto的炙热顶着，想到接下来会发生的事情，他脸上红了红。转头看向镜子，镜中的singto俯首在自己颈侧，一副痴迷的样子。

在singto把Krist压在镜子前脱下他的裤子时，Krist脑中还是很乱，时不时闪过对singto的猜测，但是这么久不见……他也真的很想他，刚被摸几下就敏感的不行。

感受到singto在身后蹲下，扒开自己的臀瓣，不一会舌头就进来了，舌尖探入炙热的小穴，Krist“啊……”的惊叫一声，他很少会给自己舔，被这快感刺激的脚趾都蜷起来，忍不住踮起脚尖。

淡粉的小穴在眼前张张合合，在每一次singto的舌尖即将抽离时还依附住，放佛不让它离开。不一会就被舔的湿湿的，翘臀上泛着水光，唾液与体液融合，singto舌头一卷，把Krist分泌出的蜜液舔入口中。

伸手摸向Krist前端小巧的硬挺，轻轻撸动抚慰着，并且嘴上还调戏着Krist，“kit下面的嘴流水了，真甜。”

Krist听到这话感觉隐秘之处又流出一股热浪，前端也在这双重抚慰下颤了颤，精液射到了镜子上，一片乳白。

刚用舌头做过润滑，此时singto不怎么费力的就探入三根手指，摸着湿软的小穴，另一只手绕到Krist的乳头上，抚摸揉捏，Krist很快仰起雪白的脖颈呻吟出来，“啊……啊啊呜——”

singto抽出手指放在唇边舔了舔，极显色情，“想要老公进来吗？”

“啊啊……要……快进来……”

Krist想，这是最后一次，不如纵情享受。

于是主动扒开自己的臀瓣，露出翻着媚肉的小穴，放松下来张开着，邀请着singto的进入。

singto眼睛亮了亮，眼神如狼似虎，扶着自己的阴茎直直插入，一捅到底。

“啊！”Krist摸着自己的小腹，感觉被singto的粗长顶到了，然后开始神游天外，呜咽着想，他真的会被操到怀孕的……

“今天这么主动？看来kit想我了。”

singto开始在Krist身上驰骋，征伐着他的领土，每一下都顶弄到最深处敏感点，在输精口研磨，给Krist带来极致的快感。

在这前前后后的耸腰扭动中，Krist的前端时不时的碰到冰凉的镜面，似乎注意到Krist的走神，singto捏起Krist的下颚骨，手指进入口腔逼迫他张着嘴，让他的视线直直对着镜子。

“看看你这淫荡的身体……”

Krist难耐的眯起眼，看着镜子中的自己已达到高潮，脸上红的发烫，嘴里还搅动着singto的手指，与自己的小舌纠缠，唾液分泌迅速，嘴角很快挂起一缕缕津液，再看下身，牛仔裤和内裤挂在膝盖上，自己如女人般扭动着腰，尽情享受着身后的一次次顶弄。

确实很淫荡……Krist有些自暴自弃的想，都是singto把他变成这样的。

最后singto如打桩般的深插了数十下，又把Krist插射了一回，然后如往常般抽出自己射在外面。

singto拿纸巾给Krist擦了擦，这只不过是一场和之前没有区别的普通的性事罢了，但是——

Krist穿好裤子，一点也没有刚刚淫乱的样子，十分冷静的开口。

“singto，结束吧。我们的关系。”

singto却意外的爽快，如往常般乖巧。

“好。”

以至于让Krist瞳孔微张。

 

 

 

TBC


End file.
